


love is so short

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "forgetting is so long"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808
Kudos: 1





	love is so short

love is so short

and everything else

lasts so long;

do you remember 

that you won a nation

at sixteen?

what a fun present

to risk the world before

you had risked yourself

to give up love

for the sake of practicality

for whatever the others claim

one thought rings true

it is love

the way she looked at you and

then you at her

it encompasses worlds

and universes

and plenty of children who still

dream of you both at night

and write your names

in the stars

for you are zuko and then

she is katara

and you are 

the greatest love story

that shall ever be told


End file.
